


They're Just Robots

by irlquicksilver



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, based off that one banter from the dlc, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlquicksilver/pseuds/irlquicksilver
Summary: Prompto always knew he was different from his friends.





	They're Just Robots

Prompto always knew he was different from his friends.

 

He never could pinpoint exactly how or why he knew. But whenever he was in a group of people, he felt so...out of place. Like he was an alien on an undercover mission.

 

...Okay. That might have been a little extreme. But it's exactly how he felt.

 

He never knew what that strange barcode on his wrist was, and he never dared to ask anyone. Something in his mind screamed “That's a horrible idea”, and he backed out whenever he had the opportunity. He grew up without ever talking with his peers, lonely and desperate.

 

...And then? He met Noctis.

 

They immediately clicked, and soon became the light of each other's lives. Noctis made Prompto feel like he belonged, that he wasn't as different as he thought. The strange marking on his wrist and his lonely childhood was all but forgotten when they were together. They laughed and teased each other, like normal high school guys would.

 

Those were the happiest moments of Prompto's life.

 

* * *

 

 

When Prompto killed his first Magitek, he knew why he was so different.

 

The gunman honestly didn't mean to see it. He was just curious, being the technophile he was, so he let his eyes trail over the corpse of the MT. He squatted down to get a better look at it, he couldn't help being curious to see how just how the troopers worked.

 

Then he noticed the barcode.

 

His heart lunged to his throat and his blood went cold. Shakily, he had grabbed the MT's wrist and squinted at it, feeling his barcode burning under his bracelets.

 

What the hell was the meaning of this?

 

“You okay, Prom?” Noctis's voice cut through the blonde man's daze, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He forced a smile and met the King's concerned crystal blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, I'm cool!” He lied, “I was just, ah, wonderin' how these things worked,”

 

He stood up, brushing the dirt off of his leopard print pants. He made sure to avoid looking at his marked wrist.

 

Noctis playfully punched his arm as he made his way over.

 

“You're such a nerd,” He teased. Prompto laughed nervously.

 

“...Yeah, I am,”

 

As Ignis drove away, Prompto couldn't help but spare a second glance at the lifeless MT.

 

* * *

 

 

Other than any moment with his friends, the Assassin's Festival had to be the most fun thing he's ever experienced. Running around with Noctis, pretending to be actual assassins with the actual costumes to boot was one thing checked off of his bucket list. Plus, seeing Cindy again was really nice.

 

But then the Empire came.

 

Prompto's heart dropped to his stomach every time he saw Noctis mercilessly kill an MT for broken cores or whatever else. He kicked himself every time for feeling bad. Why should he care?

 

Ah, that's right, he thought, Noctis would do the same thing to him.

 

The gunman shook his head, dispelling those thoughts. Noctis would never, he was the love of his life. He would never hurt him just because he was different...right?

 

He got his answer soon enough, just after Noctis had killed an MT from within the haystack.

 

Prompto found it sad. The Empire went though all the trouble to bring these MT's to life, and they just sent them out to die?

 

Was he meant for the same fate?

 

“What's so sad about a bunch of robots getting their circuits fried?” Noctis's voice was cold, holding no remorse for the troopers sent to their death. It made Prompto jump, he had no idea he was even thinking out loud.

 

The question hurt Prompto's heart, like a knife being jammed into him and slowly twisting; taunting him with everything he wasn't. Of course. There was nothing sad about it. They were nothing but soulless husks, incapable of feeling emotion, maybe that also meant they couldn't feel pain.

 

Prompto remembered Noctis was awaiting a response, and he looked away from his love's expectant eyes.

 

“”Robots”...” He pathetically mumbled, “...Right...”

 

The atmosphere was awkward, though everyone else around them was having a wonderful time, the confetti rained on around them.

 

“What?” Noctis asked, and Prompto almost missed it within his roaring thoughts. Prompto looked up, feeling panic for one moment.

 

“Nothing!” He hastily said, “Just...sayin' you're right...!”

 

Noctis sighed and put an arm around Prompto, planting an affectionate kiss on his cheek. They met eyes and smiled.

 

“You're getting soft on me,” He teased. Prompto scoffed and playfully tried to shove him away.

 

“Am not!” He protested, “I just...didn't know what I was thinking!”

 

The King laughed and walked away, looking up at the tower which hosted the infamous Leap of Faith. It was silent once more.

 

“Well,” Prompto said as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them, “Break a leg! ...Ah, not literally, dude,”

 

Noctis looked at him and smirked, he gave a thumbs up as the warped up there; and Prompto was left to his own devices.

 

The gunman sighed, his smile falling as he looked down at his feet. He rubbed at his wrist, blinking away tears. Noctis was right.

 

They were just robots.

 

Robots and nothing more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I knew as soon as I heard that banter I had to make something for it. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed! I'm really really satisfied with how this came out, and I hope you liked it too!


End file.
